The universal use of pouch style packages for a broad spectrum of products ranging from ketchup and other condiments to health and beauty aids as well as medical products in addition to various other foods and technical products is well known. Until the present they have been made of foil/plastic laminates. The underlying invention of the parent application is a pouch that instantly opens when the flap is raised. In a preferred embodiment it may be made of coextruded plastics comprised of as many as seven layers with a total thickness of about 0.0025″ to 0.003″. These layers typically must have very specific properties including oxygen barriers, moisture barriers, varying sealing and/or softening temperatures and printable surfaces. These films are typically delivered in large diameter rolls.
It has been further unexpectedly discovered that the walls of these pouches, even those containing a layer of foil all within the total thickness of about 0.0025″ to 0.003″ can be made with preformed bulges thus lowering costs in the range of about 20% to 30%. As an ancillary benefit the bulges eliminate wrinkles in the walls of the pouches.